Eelekiose
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Waterblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 Adopted by TheElusiveOne}} The Eelekiose is a Snake Wyvern. It can be fought in High-Rank, but only in the Military Bastion, where it sometimes invades to take advantage of its fresh water supply. The Eelekiose's electricity is conducted by water. English: Eelekiose Japanese: Unagirekiosu Latin: Aquatilium fulgur In-Game Information Eel-like monsters that prowl coastlines. Dedicated man-eaters, they will take every opportunity they can get to snatch an unsuspecting child from its mother. Strangely, they are edible, but only the guts can be eaten without shocking results. Introductory Cutscene Location: Military Bastion Area 7 Synopsis: The hunter enters the area at a run, followed closely by three of the Military Bastion's soldiers. The soldiers hold their Lances aloft and continue deeper into the area, while the hunter hangs back and observes the pool of fresh water that dominates the area. For a moment, the hunter is distracted by the sight of a few shiny scales that are lying on the ground at his/her feet. The moment he/she bends down to look, though, there is a violent splashing sound. The hunter looks up at the pool, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, one of the soldiers has mysteriously disappeared. The hunter starts examining the scales again, but another splash shatters the silence. The hunter jumps to his/her feet, and this time sees the end of a tail retreating into the water. The last soldier that remains rushes to the water's edge with his Lance held out in front of him - and then the Eelekiose explodes from out of the pool, grabbing the soldier in its jaws and dragging him underwater. The hunter runs forward to help, but is too late. The Eelekiose is seen swimming to Area 8, and the hunter dives into the water to follow it. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Thunder Status Ailments: Thunderblight, Waterblight, Pin Habitats: Military Bastion Behavior: *Retreats into the water to recover stamina *Cannot use elemental attacks when low on stamina *Skin crackles with electricity when enraged *Drops an item when Sonic Bombed underwater Physiology and Behavior The Eelekiose is one of the few monsters on record that are considered prolific man-eaters. These monsters bear resemblance to giant eels, and are thought to have originated from the far north (since they seem undeterred by cold temperatures). It is theorized that they and their distant cousins, the Sirens, evolved specifically to hunt human beings, since they are more aggressive toward humankind than almost any other known monster. They like to lurk underwater and wait for their prey to come to the edge, before leaping out and dragging them in. They are able to discharge massive amounts of electricity to repel their foes, and they have also been seen using this ability for offense as well. In the wild, Eelekioses are so rare that their natural habitat is practically unknown. However, they frequently visit the Military Bastion due to its supply of fresh water and abundance of human prey. They are not scared of hunters whatsoever. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Eelekiose can become infected by the Frenzy. Its skin turns a much darker shade of yellow, but its fins stay the same color. Its roar also becomes deeper. It can now do two new combos - a Swing-Twist Combo (Tail Swing combined with a Twisting Bite) and a Quick-Constrict Combo (half of a Double Quickstrike chained with a Constrict). The existence of an Apex Eelekiose has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Eelekiose can be carved three times, have its head, chest, and tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank G-Rank Attacks Land Phase Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Swings its tail twice in front of it. Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle and trapping its target inside. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Upward Spiral: Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiraling motion. Constrict: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Ball Lightning: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge ball of electricity in front of it while retreating backwards. (Thunderblight) Electric Aura: Ducks its head while sparks jump along its skin (hard to see when enraged), then performs a Roar while electricity envelops the area around it. (Thunderblight) Lightning Strike: Arcs its neck and ducks its head while gathering electricity around its head, then throws its head back and exhales a huge blast of lightning that falls to the ground and explodes after a second. (Thunderblight) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and releases a crackling hiss. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Water Phase Double Quickstrike: See "Land Phase". Slithering Circles: See "Land Phase". Tail Swing: See "Land Phase". Tail Flick: See "Land Phase". Charge: Simply charges forward. When enraged, it will make a U-Turn and go in the other direction. (Waterblight) Hip Check: Makes a tight coil in the water, and then uncoils while throwing its side out. Ball Lightning: See "Land Phase". However, the projectile will explode and send small sparks out through the water in all directions. It also causes a strong current around the blast radius. (Thunderblight, Waterblight) Electric Aura: See "Land Phase". However, the aura will cover a much wider area, and lightning bolts will shoot out from the Eelekiose's body randomly. (Thunderblight) Lightning Strike: See "Land Phase". However, the bolt is shot out in front of the Eelekiose (not above), and will fork into three branches that stretch across the area and explode if they hit a target. (Thunderblight) Roar: See "Land Phase". G-Rank Onwards Ball-Strike Combo: Performs a Ball Lightning attack, then immediately throws its head back and shoots a Lightning Strike. (Thunderblight, Waterblight when in the water) Electric Roar: Every time it performs a Roar, an Electric Aura will form around it. (Thunderblight) Armor Low/High-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Thunder +20 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky -5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Thunder Atk +1, Elemental Crit, Bad Luck G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Thunder +20 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky -5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Thunder Atk +1, Elemental Crit, Meat Lover, Bad Luck A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder +30 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Thunder Atk +2, Trap Master, Elemental Crit, Meat Lover, Bad Luck Weapons Sword + Shield Atlantis Blade --> Atlantis Blade+ --> Atlantis Eelsword --> Neptune's Sword Dual Blades Atlantis Knives --> Atlantis Knives+ --> Atlantis Eelfins --> ???: Hammer Atlantis Club --> Atlantis Club+ --> Atlantis Eelsmash --> Thor's Hammer Lance Atlantis Pitchfork --> Atlantis Pitchfork+ --> Atlantis Eelfork --> Poseidon's Trident Heavy Bowgun Atlantis Eelblast --> Atlantis Eelblast+ --> Bazookiose Notes *Its name comes from "eel", a misspelling of "electric", and "Plesiose" (which was what Cottonmouth255 called the Plesioth before he learned he had been mispronouncing it for years). **Its Latin name means "aquatic lightning". **Its Japanese name incorporates the Japanese word for "eel". *Its design and concept were both used as the base for the Siren. This is referenced in some of its item descriptions. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster